


Cream and Red Lace

by captainwingdings (Greggles_Lestrade)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, HarringrovePornathon, Intercrural Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greggles_Lestrade/pseuds/captainwingdings
Summary: Billy has a special surprise for Steve.





	Cream and Red Lace

Billy was up to something that day, Steve knew, he could see it in his face. He watched the other boy carefully as he walked down the hall. He knew he was up to something by the way he kept glancing over and licking his lips as if Steve was the only one who could see him. The bell rang for first period and everyone scattered in the direction of their classrooms. He only had to wait until third period to see the other again.

It happened in English class. Steve was sitting in the back, because he sucked at English and he thought that maybe the teacher wouldn’t call on him so much back there. (He was wrong but it was still the principal of the thing). Billy went to sharpen his pencil in the back of the room. 

It was the perfect set up. After the grating of the pencil sharpener stopped, Billy walked back --sauntered--and oops, dropped his pencil right beside Steve. He bent over and….Steve’s eyes widened. A hint of red lace peeked up over the waist of Billy’s pants. Billy stood up and looked back at him with a dirty smirk. He knew what he’d done and he knew what the effect it had on Steve.

Steve could only wait and squirm on his hard plastic seat until the bell rang for next period. He jumped up out of his chair and darted out of the room. He knew where they would meet, just like they’d done a dozen times before. 

For some odd reason, Hawkins High never scheduled PE in fourth period. Steve had discovered that little fact last year and it rang true that current year as well. He didn’t ask questions, he only worked the system. He was waiting for Billy anxiously in the locker room when he walked--sauntered--in. He was sauntering a lot today, maybe it was the red lacy panties he had under his tight jeans. 

Steve stalked over to him and pressed him hard up against the locker, pulling him into a deep kiss. He pulled back. “Fuck you, let me see.” He took one step back and looked down at Billy’s crotch expectantly.

Billy grinned and started to unzip his pants, giving Steve a peek before pushing them down all the way. Steve looked down slowly, god that was a sight. Billy was already half hard, the red of the panties complimented his skin perfectly, red was Billy’s favorite color after all. Steve knew he probably looked good in any color, that was just the type of person he was, beautiful. 

Steve licked his lips. “Gorgeous,” he said breathlessly, trailing his eyes up again to Billy’s face. “You’re so gorgeous baby. And you’re all mine.” Billy blushed. He loved when Steve got that tone in his voice, all low and husky when he was turned on. It gave Billy the shivers. 

“Tell me more...” Billy said with a smile, tilting his head up a bit and looking at him under his eyelashes. He knew what that look did to Steve, especially paired with a peek of his tongue out between his lips. 

Steve stepped closer, trailing a finger up Billy’s side, under his shirt. “You already know how hot you are, how you flaunt it for everyone to see.” Steve’s voice was low, quiet and Billy could feel himself getting harder. “But only I can touch...sometimes I get jealous when other people even look.” Steve leaned in and licked at the others lips. Billy let out a hard breath through his nose. 

“You’re so fucking hot, Hargrove, not just your body, it’s the way you move, the way you walk.” Steve trailed his finger down to the top edge of the panties, toying with them. “The way you  _ fuck _ .” Billy let out a little moan, feeling himself leaking on the lace. “I could eat you up and never get enough. I’ll never get enough of you...” This only started happening with Billy, Steve felt free enough to let his dirty side get the best of him and the other boy  _ loved _ it. And Steve loved what it did to Billy too. 

“Steve...” Billy let out a quiet whine. He was always quiet, courtesy of being brought up in a house with Neil Hargrove, and when Billy  _ did _ get loud, when Steve  _ made _ him loud, it was all the more satisfying. Steve  _ knew _ he was the one who did that to him. 

Steve wrapped his hand loosely around Billy’s now hard cock, through the lace and pumped it twice. Billy’s hips bucked into Steve’s hand and he whined again, biting his bottom lip. “That’s my job,” Steve said softly as he pulled Billy’s bottom lip out of the snag of his teeth and pulled him into a deep kiss. He pulled back, “Turn around babe.” They only had so much time and Steve wanted to make the most of it. 

Billy turned and brace himself on the lockers behind him. Steve took a step back to admire Billy’s ass in the red lace. “God, baby...” Steve said softly, reaching out to cup Billy’s ass cheeks. “Your ass….fuck...” Steve quickly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his own pants to pull his aching cock out. A bead of precum was already gathering at the tip. He was so fucking turned on right now. 

Steve took his cock and pressed it up against Billy’s ass, rubbing the precum all over the lace with a moan. “Baby...you look so fucking good.” He pressed his body against Billy’s back. “Squeeze your thighs together, sweetheart. Yes, just like that...” Steve pressed his cock between Billy’s thighs, feeling the lace slide against the top half of his cock as he did. “Fuck...” he whispered. 

He moved Billy’s hair aside and started kissing the other’s neck as he thrust into the tight heat of Billy’s thighs. Billy’s thighs held a special place in Steve’s heart, of course he’d take Billy’s ass anyday, but time was working against them and this worked just as well. 

Billy moaned as Steve cock rubbed up against his balls. He wondered if he could come just like that, just with the feeling of Steve’s body against him and his cock moving in and out of the space between his thighs. He was hard enough, every thrust was making his cock move just a little against the lace. Maybe he could. 

He started moving with Steve, making sure to keep his thighs clenched tight together as he moved his ass back against Steve as the other thrust forward. Billy groaned at the feeling. “Fuck, baby, please….” He bit his bottom lip as Steve nibbled on his earlobe. 

Steve started thrusting faster, chasing his orgasm between Billy’s thighs. All Billy could do was brace himself against the lockers and close his eyes. He was so worked up from wearing the panties, thinking about how Steve would react, and how he actually _ did _ react, Billy came suddenly with a gasp. Filling the front of the red lace panties up with come. 

Steve’s eyes widened, he just made Billy come without even touching his cock. Holy shit, that was probably the hottest thing ever. He groaned and came the next second, making a mess between Billy’s thighs. They stood there against each other, panting for a second. Jesus, those underwear were goners. 

Steve pulled away and turned Billy around again to press a passionate kiss to his lips. “I fucking love you,” he whispered. 

Billy grinned widely. “I love you too, pretty boy.”


End file.
